For minimizing the wiring complexities, it is common practice to transmit control signals for electronic control unit via a bus, to which, besides a central unit, the electric control units are connected as individually addressable participants. In vehicle applications, such wired based bus systems may be for instance used for the actuator and/or sensor based control units of a vehicle air conditioner, a window lift, front seats or ultrasonic distance measuring sensors just to mention a limited number of exemplary use cases. To enable the central unit to selectively communicate to one or to a plurality of control units participating on a bus system, addresses are assigned to said control units. Typically, several control units with the same functionality. Such functional identical control units are only individualized by the unique addresses on the bus systems, to which the functional identical control units are connected.
In the state of the art, various procedures and processes are known to assign addresses to control units on a bus system. Such addresses may be assigned to the control units participating on a bus in that they are stored by programming, assigned via daisy chain, plug or PIN coding, or by sequential connection of the control units and allocation of the addresses after connection of a control unit.